User blog:GameZone1/Heist changes
this blog serves two purposes: #to express ideas on how to make heists better #to rant General *Long civilian panic animations removed and/or shortened. *The OVERKILL MC bikers also use the AMCAR, CR 805B, and Breaker 12G. *In all escape scenarios, Twitch is alive, has a cyan outline, and wields the Chimano 88, similar to Hoxton in Hoxton Breakout. *Some vehicles have radios that the driver can turn on by pressing the deployable/bag throwing key, and tune with the inspect key. Specifics in the sections regarding heists with vehicles. *Base value of warheads increased to $765,000. *Base value of goats increased to $50,000. Bank Heist *The bank may randomly be a mob-owned bank, putting in additional mobster guards and the vault will be electrified like in Firestarter. Turning off the power in stealth has a chance of triggering a phone call from the mob. Answering it will prompt a few mobster-filled vans to drive to the bank to inspect the place, and failing to answer it in time will sound the alarm. Additionally, if the alarm goes off regardless of circumstances, the bank will be stormed by mobsters before the cops arrive. *The smaller deposit boxes can be opened and inside there will either be money bundles or gold bars. *A small safe can spawn underneath the bank tellers counter. *The safes in the heist will only contain either a pyramid stack of 10 money bundles, 4 money rolls, 6 gold bars, or a bag of gold/money. *3 Cobras or Mendozas/Hondurans may be performing a drug deal with a civilian in the back parking lot. There will be several bags of coke nearby. Big Oil Day 1 *One of the several events may occur: **Like the Cobra deal, the OVERKILL MC may be making a deal with the Mendozas or Dimitri's or the Commissar's mafia. In the case of the Mendozas and Commissar's Mafia, money and assault rifle cases will be present, and in the case of Dimitri's Mafia, coke bags. **The OVERKILL MC may be throwing a party, and around a dozen civilians and several Cobras will be in and around the house. There will be a surplus of coke and money bundles in the house. **The police may raid the house, resulting in the bikers inside the house being arrested and/or killed, all cameras broken, and a large amount of cops, FBI Field Agents, and Blue SWAT in and around the house. The players' spawn will be forced to be in a location other than the street-side boat drop-off. Several police cars will spawn in the street with openable trunks, and inside may be weapon cases and/or confiscated coke and money. If the heist goes loud before all rooms of the house are visited by at least one player, Bulldozers may spawn inside the unexplored rooms. Big Oil Day 2 *The alarm will no longer go off once the helicopter arrives, allowing full completion of the heist in stealth. *The engines have monetary value; The wrong engines have a base value of $15,000, and the correct engine has a base value of $800,000. The wrong engines can be secured after the right engine is delivered. *One of the server room locations will instead be a camera room. The shutters for the camera room will be closed to prevent the guard inside from seeing the heisters. *Guards will no longer be alerted by the opened lab door. *The assault rifles near the movie room can be bagged and secured after the right engine is delivered. *Money bags can also be found throughout the villa. Firestarter Day 1 *Can now be stealthed and has a stealth bonus: **The airport can be accessed; inside is a camera room. **The alarm will not go off simply by the Mendozas becoming alert. *Money bags can be found in the airport. Firestarter Day 2 *Camera and alarm box spawns modified to prevent cameras from looking directly at alarm boxes. Firestarter Day 3 *The smaller deposit boxes can be opened and inside there will either be money bundles or gold bars. *A small safe can spawn underneath the bank tellers counter. *The safes in the heist will only contain either a pyramid stack of 10 money bundles, 4 money rolls, 6 gold bars, or a bag of gold/money. *The money pile can be ignited by using an incendiary weapon on it. Four Stores *One of the stores may be undergoing a robbery attempt, described below. There cannot be more than one robbery attempt on the map at once. **The Kung Bo china store may be "robbed" by the Paycheck Gang. All of the civilians and the guard in the store will have their attention drawn towards the robbers, and no civilians will enter the store, but no one will be alerted until a masked heister enters the store. When alerted, the Paycheck Gang has a 70% chance of simply behaving like civilians and become panicked, and a 30% chance of the equivalent of Dallas being amazed and awestruck by the Payday Gang's presence while the rest of the crew panics, only moving when shouted at directly. Shooting them will not impose cleaner penalties, tying them down will not consume cable ties, and their presence guarantees at least one loot bag will spawn on the map. When the alarm goes off, they will simply run off the map. ***The equivalents of Dallas, Chains, and Wolf wear their respective Paycheck masks, while the equivalent of Houston wears a paper bag with a rough drawing of his mask on it. ***While irrelevant as they never use them, the Paycheck Gang wield the Chimano 88, Crosskill, Bernetti 9, Bronco .44, Gruber Kurz, and Chimano Compact pistols. **The Twenty Four Seven may be robbed by the Cobras. All civilians in the store will be killed and cannot be bagged, all cameras will be broken, and the alley windows will be covered up. There will be three gangsters inside: One at the front, watching for people, a second keeping guard in the middle of the store, and a third trying to open a safe. *2 Mendozas/Hondurans may be performing a drug deal with a civilian in the alley behind the Twenty Four Seven and Pear Store. There will be a bag of coke nearby. *Dimitri's mobsters may be inspecting one of the stores. *The OVERKILL MC may be visiting the Time Out, and will pull out guns and shoot at the heisters if alerted. If this occurs, OVERKILL MC bikes will be either in front of the store or in the alley. *Safes only contain money bundles, money rolls, gold bars, jewelry bags, money bags, and gold bags. Framing Frame Day 1 *Instead of being locked behind bars, grates slide over the paintings upon the alarm going off, with all four sides of the grate having to be sawed to grab the paintings. Framing Frame Day 2 *Pile of garbage in the sewer below the grate to prevent heisters jumping down from entering bleedout. *After the deal, AI bots will walk straight to the van instead of following the player(s). *Cobra gangsters may be in the street instead of civilian workers. *The helicopter will toss down extra money bags depending on difficulty to compensate for the difference between money bag value and painting value: Framing Frame Day 3 *Players will be allowed to escape immediately after the coke is planted instead of only being given the option after opening the vault. *The camera station in the office will show the camera feeds of the building's cameras instead of those of the paintings. The camera access on the roof will also do this once the office computer is hacked. *The server room doubles as a security room; A camera monitoring station and camera access will be next to the laptop and a guard will be at said station. *The stairs to the inaccessible "basement" are replaced with an elevator. *Guards unable to fall over the rails on the first floor balcony. Mallcrasher *Completing the heist without setting off the alarm will reward a stealth bonus and confused comments from both Bain and Vlad. *All stairwells can be accessed. *The van that drops off the crew will drive off immediately. If the minimum amount of property damage has been dealt without the alarm going off, the escape vehicle will be the van, in a garage behind the mall. *Drilling and blowing open safes incurs property damage, as well as sawing open ATMs. *1/4 of the value of instant-pickup loot will count towards the property damage tally. Looting ATMs does not count. *The helicopter will fly lower to allow players to throw in loot bags to secure them. Escape zone size decreased and escape area walkway widened to accommodate this. Nightclub *The alley on the right side of the club can be accessed and there's a chance that the fence at the front that normally blocks off the alley won't spawn. *The bouncer has a chance to deny the crew entrance; if this occurs, then the fence is guaranteed to not spawn. The chance of this decreases if the "Bad Music" asset is purchased. *If the club has cameras, there will be a camera room either in the second office or the basement. *There is a chance that some of Dimitri's mobsters will be making a deal with the Cobras or OVERKILL MC in the back alley, this increases if the "Bad Music" asset is purchased. Dimitri himself may be present at the deal. There will be a folding table between the two gangs, on and around which there may be coke, assault rifle cases, and/or jewelry. *There is a chance there may be a "fight club" in the basement, which decreases if the "Bad Music" asset is purchased. Two civilians will be fighting each other on top of the water drain, 5-7 civilians will be spectating the fight, up to 3 mobsters will be supervising, and Dimitri himself may be watching as well. A pile of 21 money bundles will spawn on the crate furthest from the stairs. There's also a chance that the basement door will be open, but this disables safes from spawning in the basement. *One of the paintings in the offices has a chance of being able to be bagged and secured. Van models modified to render secured paintings correctly. *The DJ may play music by Alesso or Le Castle Vania, and will wear either the Cantus mask or Le Castle Vania mask respectively. If the "Bad Music" asset is purchased, "Profondo" by Alesso or the stealth portion of "Fully Loaded Epic Win" by Le Castle Vania will play. If not, then "Payday" by Alesso or the assault portion of "Infinite Ammo" by Le Castle Vania will play. Additionally, if playing music by Alesso, blue colors will be used for the dance floor and disco lights. Ukrainian Job *Dimitri's mobsters may be discussing with a few of the security guards, either in the office opposite of the camera room or in the back alley. *If a civilian is overlooking the back alley, a hallway to her apartment can be accessed from the entrance of the building to the right of the jewelry store. Inside may be Gage Mod Courier packages and money bundles. Watchdogs Day 1 *The windows of the warehouse the crew can hole up in can be boarded up; it takes 3 sets of boards to fully board up one window. Diamond Store *Safes only contain money bundles, money rolls, gold bars, and money bags. Transport soon GO Bank *The smaller deposit boxes can be opened and inside there will either be money bundles or gold bars. Election Day Day 1 *Changes to make Hot Lava 2.0 achievable regardless of where the computer spawns: **Rugs placed in and outside computer rooms that do not invalidate the achievement when stepped on. **Various objects placed near stairs. *In one of the computer rooms (not the one where the computer itself is located) is a whiteboard with a drawing of the layout of the warehouses, including a computer icon for the room where the computer is located. Election Day Day 2 Plan A/B *Cops will not count towards the dispatching of the inspector guard. *Inspector guard will not return after first inspection of the warehouse. The Big Bank *Asset to make the crane turn faster. *Favor cost of the Elevator Trick and C4 Tunneling escapes decreased. *Instead of opening the timelock door, the crew will use C4 to blow up the wall above/under the door. The C4 will be in Floyd the Pig. *Money counters can be sawed open. *Base value of all instant-pickup loot (excluding the money counters) doubled. Shadow Raid *To make the "I Will Take With Impunity" achievement less luck-based, gold and artifacts get guaranteed spawns: **A gold bag is guaranteed to spawn in either the cages or beneath the table in the server room where money can spawn. Gold bags can also spawn in containers in the courtyard. **A pre-opened crate with an artifact inside will spawn in either the basement or the second floor storage room. Two are guaranteed to spawn in the samurai armor vault. *A container spawns on the docks. It can be opened and there may be money or gold inside. *The backs of the trucks can be accessed and inside can be crates and assault rifle cases. *Guards will no longer be alerted by the opened armor vault door. *Van models modified to render secured paintings correctly. Hotline Miami Day 1 *The Russian mobsters may be making a deal with Dimitri's mobsters or OVERKILL MC in one of the motel rooms. If Dimitri's mobsters, money and coke will be in the room where the deal is being held; OVERKILL MC, coke and assault rifles. If the OVERKILL MC is at the deal, then bikes will be near the room where the deal is taking place. *The black vans mobster reinforcements arrive in may have assault rifle cases inside. *The missiles that can appear in crates in basement can be secured, with a base value of $110,000. Chance of missiles appearing in crates decreased. Hotline Miami Day 2 *Chance one of the paintings in the penthouse can be bagged and secured. Art Gallery *Instead of being locked behind bars, grates slide over the paintings upon the alarm going off, with all four sides of the grate having to be sawed to grab the paintings. Hoxton Breakout Day 2 *Hoxton will wield a Predator 12G. The Bomb: Dockyard *The backs of the army trucks can be accessed and inside can be crates and money. Cook Off *The cooks no longer appear. *Enemies other than the Mendozas may appear, and Bain will comment on those that appear: **The Mendozas may appear as usual, and Bain will note "I thought we eliminated all the Mendozas in D.C... Oh well." **The Cobras may appear, Bain will comment "The Cobras, huh? Bet they didn't like they didn't get any meth from our deal." **The OVERKILL MC may appear, and Bain will comment "The OVERKILL MC? Why does this feel familiar?", in reference to the early version of Big Oil Day 1. **Dimitri's mobsters may appear, and Bain will ask "What the hell are Dimitri's men doing here?" **Russian mobsters from the Hotline Miami heist may appear, and Bain will comment "These guys are still around?" **People wearing underwear/bikinis and pink Peter masks or people in colorful fursuits and matching animal masks. In either case, Bain's reaction will either be a flat "What." or a slow, confused "What the fuck?". Both will wield the Swedish K, Street Sweeper, Cobra, Broomstick, and Patchett L2A1 as weapons. **There may be no enemies outside the house, and Bain will state "There's no one here?... Hm." One of the following two will occur: ***Inside the house and basement will be several cops, FBI Field Agents, and FBI Veteran Agents. The heist will be in "stealth" until either is entered. ***Inside the "kitchen" will be two persons wearing Mega Watcher masks. The two will stare at the first player that enters the room for several seconds, then one of them will snap their fingers and the two disappear in a flash of light, which sounds the alarm and has a chance of fully incapacitating all players in the room (without consuming any downs) unless the entire crew is inside. Bain will ask "What the fuck was that?" after they disappear. Car Shop *JUST PUT C4 ON THE FUCKING KEY ROOM DOOR JESUS FUCKING CHRIST Hoxton Revenge *An alternative to securing evidence: Destroying evidence. Evidence can be thrown into the river or into the fireplace in the extension house to destroy it. *The feeds of non-friendly cameras can be accessed through the console in the camera room. Meltdown *The hidden Almir's Toast in the heist can be grabbed as an instant-pickup loot and has a base value of $25,000. *The radio of the Longfellow has several available stations. The sound will have slight distortion if warheads are in the trunk of the car, this distortion increases by the amount of warheads. **A talk show featuring Bob McKendrick, discussing with the talk show host about the Car Shop heist and his plans to decrease crime. **A music station playing, in order: "I Will Give You My All" by Simon Viklund, "I'm A Wild One" by Pat Briscoe, "Drifting" by Pat Briscoe, and "This Is Our Time" by Miles Malone & The Last Minute Replacements. **A music enthusiast talk show, with several people talking about Alesso's worldwide tour and his upcoming final concert at the GenSec Arena. **An FBI broadcast warning listeners about the Payday Gang and what to do if one sees them. **Several stations are simply just static, but on one of them "Crime Wave" from PAYDAY: The Heist can be heard, albeit faintly. The Alesso Heist *WHY ARE WE CONCERNED ABOUT MAKING SURE THE CONCERT AUDIENCE DOESN'T FUCKING HEAR ANYTHING IN LOUD, JUST BLOW UP THE VAULTS RIGHT AWAY, FUCKING GOD Golden Grin Casino *The Dentist's Loot no longer an objective bag and base value increased to $1,000,000. *Insider Help asset that gives players a random number for the code, meaning only two briefcases have to be found. *Lockpicked windows slide up. *Cabinets in the reception area spaced away from each other to prevent the doors from clipping. *Van models modified to render secured paintings correctly. Aftershock *Wall to construction site can be blown up early (after Bain discovers the truck) if one of the crew brings trip mines. *Truck radio can be turned on, but most of the stations are static, save for a Red Cross broadcast. First World Bank *Bank manager will no longer immediately try to run regardless of whether they're shouted at. *Camera room operator in first area replaced with civilian. *The deposit boxes in the vault can now be sawed or lockpicked open, can contain usual deposit box loot, money bundles, money bags, and rarely, gold bags. Birth of Sky *Up to 2 small safes can spawn in the car shop office, gas station break room, and/or diner kitchen. They will not be Titan safes on Death Wish, and will contain one of the following: 12 money bundles in a pyramid stack, 4 money rolls in a pyramid stack, or 6 gold bars in a pyramid stack. Goat Simulator Day 1 *Less cops spawn at the start of the heist on higher difficulties. *The radio of the Longfellow has several available stations: **A talk show with several people discussing the First World Bank and Birth of Sky heists. **A music station playing, in order: "A Merry Payday Christmas", "A Heist Not Attempted Before", and the American version of "If It Has to Be Christmas". **A talk show featuring Bob McKendrick, him and the host discussing Solomon Garrett, Neville Winters, and their effectiveness so far in stopping crime. **A video game talk show with several people discussing the decision to put weapon skin safes in PAYDAY 2. **A music station playing only "Ode All'Avidità" by Simon Viklund. **Several stations are simply just static, but on one of them "Crime Wave 2015" by Simon Viklund can be heard, albeit faintly. Goat Simulator Day 2 *The radio of the Longfellow has several available stations. The sound will have slight distortion, but this decreases the closer the car is to the escape zone. **A music station only playing "Criminal's Ambition" by Simon Viklund and KwoteONE. **An interview with a man that was at the scene of Goat Simulator Day 1, noting the strangeness of the Payday Gang tossing around goats. **A talk show with discussion regarding the leak of a deal between IRS and an undisclosed company. **A recruitment advertisement for the OVERKILL MC. **Several stations are simply just static, but on one of them "Bad Motherfucker" by Biting Elbows can be heard, albeit faintly. Undercover *The gangsters making the deal with the Taxman use the Chimano 88 instead of the Mark 10. Murky Station *The keycard station radio also plays "Bad Motherfucker" by Biting Elbows. Boiling Point *The Russian Mercenaries' Cop and FBI Field Agent equivalents wield White Streak pistols. *Shields use the White Streak pistol on the Normal and Hard difficulties. *The turrets in the laboratory are labeled with "Сосать его!" ("Suck it!") instead of "S.W.A.T.". *The scientist's hand can be cut off instantly if a knife/sword-like melee weapon is used. The Biker Heist Day 1 *On the Overkill and Death Wish difficulties, after getting the parts required for the bike, the crew will also have to find and grab several gas cans scattered around the map and deliver them to Mike. *The tunnel to the escape zone is widened. The Biker Heist Day 2 *The following events can also be witnessed when entering a train car that does not required being blowtorched open: **A Shield whacking or ramming a biker out of the train car with their shield. **A Bulldozer stomping on a bikers head, crushing it. **A biker pushing a SWAT officer out of the train car. **Several bikers executing a squad of SWAT officers in a crossfire. **A biker running up to and kicking a Cloaker out of the train car. *Shooting a truck driver no longer makes the truck immediately tumble into the desert, instead doing one of the following: **The truck veering offroad until crashing into something. **The truck veering into the train, shaking and rebounding off the train and the truck tumbling off of the road. **The truck simply slowing down, the truck driver visibly slumped inside. **If the truck is hit by a grenade launcher grenade or rocket, the truck will combust and either slow to a stop or tumble off the road. **There's a chance that their will be a passenger in the truck. If the driver is shot, they'll panickedly try to commandeer the vehicle, ramming it into the train, causing it to bounce off and tumble into the desert. *A truck may be manned with OVERKILL MC bikers instead. *OVERKILL MC bikers may drive alongside the train on bikes and shoot at the crew with Chimano 88 pistols, CR 805B SMGs, and Breaker 12G shotguns. Shooting the bikers will make the bikes tumble into the desert, eventually exploding. Shooting the bike with an explosive will make it explode. An FBI truck may rarely ram one of the bikes. Safe House Raid soon Panic Room *i really can't put any changes here without basically turning it into an entirely new heist Scarface Mansion *Bile may extract the crew after opening the safe in loud, arriving at the balcony outside Sosa's office. Category:Blog posts